


На ловца и зверь

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: #телопредало, Age Difference, Bondage, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Никогда с ней такого не было — если бы хоть одна тварь попробовала прикоснуться к ней, или уж тем более взять силой, то мигом бы поймала печенью лезвие ножа. Если бы хоть одна тварь мужского пола...
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Black Belle
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	На ловца и зверь

После долгой погони Сэди наконец удается заарканить Черную Белль. За нее обещают кругленькую сумму, да и дело чести поймать легендарного неуловимого стрелка, скитавшегося по всей Америке еще тогда, когда Сэди пешком под стол ходила. Лассо со свистом рассекает воздух — и через мгновение крепко обхватывает Белль поперек груди, и ее резко сдергивает со вставшей на дыбы посреди дороги лошади. Упав на землю, она ловко перекатывается на бок в облаке пыли, и пока Сэди спрыгивает со своего мустанга, уже почти успевает вырваться из пут. 

— Еще бы пару секунд, и я бы надрала тебе задницу, и не посмотрела бы, что ты девица, — низким прокуренным голосом выплевывает Белль, давясь взбитыми клубами дорожной пыли. 

— Но у тебя их нет, — отвечает Сэди, хорошенько связывая ее по рукам и ногам, а потом, закинув на плечо — весит Белль все же заметно поменьше, чем привычные в таком деле мужики, — упаковывает ее на свою лошадь. 

Сэди гналась за ней весь день словно пинкертонская ищейка, а до шерифа обратный путь неблизкий, да и тропа пролегает через лес, в котором по ночам разгуливает стая волков, — так что она останавливается на ночлег под одиноким раскидистым деревом посреди пустыря. Стрекочут сверчки и где-то среди колючих сухих стелющихся по земле растений тревожно трещит своей погремушкой гремучая змея. Сняв Белль с лошади, Сэди усаживает ее на голую твердую землю напротив, и та сверлит ее хитрым взглядом. Сэди разводит костер и жарит жестковатую крольчатину — дичь в этих степях уж больно какая-то тощая, — и ожидает, что за ужином услышит привычные уже обещания припрятанных где-то неподалеку золотых гор, если отпустит добычу. 

Однако ничего такого она не слышит — только тяжелый взгляд этой женщины мажет по ней. Доев мясо, Сэди облизывает блестящие в свете костра от сока пальцы — и замечает недобрый огонек в глазах Белль. Ничего удивительного — не было еще таких головорезов, которые были бы рады попасться ей в лапы (кроме разве что одного извращенца, про которого рассказывал ей как-то Джон; презабавная была история.) Напоследок, прежде чем собраться улечься на матрас и уснуть под звездным открытым небом Нью Остина, Сэди еще раз проверяет, надежно ли связана ее добыча — с преступницами вроде нее это никогда не лишне. Зная, с кем имеет дело, Сэди наматывает еще несколько оборотов крепкой веревки вокруг ее поджарого торса, — невольно заметив под туго затянутой талией платья торчащие ребра, — под плоской грудью, поверх плотной ткани черного как ночь и пыльного как порох платья, потом — по ногам. Женщины в розыске ей пока не попадались, да и Белль не какая-нибудь там рядовая черная вдова-отравительница, а своего рода легенда. Джон как-то рассказал ей, что в оставшихся от Артура вещах нашел пачку фотографий легендарных стрелков — собирал, наверное, так же, как и сигаретные карточки, не самое ужасное хобби из всех, что могли бы быть, — а потом, поломавшись, все же отдал ей. Среди них оказалась и фотокарточка Белль — та вальяжно стояла в искусственно горделивой позе посреди каких-то болот, направив сразу две винтовки в воздух. Сэди хранит всю эту пачку фото — скорее, как память; по крайней мере, ей нравится это хобби и она подумывает продолжить его за Артуром. Но, крепко связывая ту, что дерзко скалится с одного из фото, слыша ее запах — дешевого табака, солонины, пота, — поводит плечами, стараясь скрыть пробежавшую по телу неприятную дрожь. Не этого она ожидала, когда не без предвкушения бралась за поручение шерифа, снимая замызганный постер с доски в участке и с удивлением узнавая в неряшливо набросанном портрете ту, чье лицо ей уже было знакомо. 

А ожидала она разве что хорошей наживы, приправленной адреналином от победы над столь интересным соперником, а не странное нервное возбуждение, от которого покалывают кончики пальцев. Не волнение, легким румянцем окрашивающее скулы, но, слава богу, не заметное в густой синеве ночи и слабом серебристом свечении звезд. 

Однако Белль теперь, кажется, уже совсем не злится на нее за столь грубый прием, напротив — подуспокоилась за прошедшие часы и удивительно спокойна и тиха, и смотрит с каким-то уважением и интересом. В этой их близости вдруг появляется смутная, неясная нотка, как будто веет в воздухе каким-то диким зверем — и Сэди сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как впиваются в ладони жесткие волокна веревки. 

— А ты хороша, — негромко говорит Белль, когда Сэди затягивает узел потуже и ее лицо оказывается совсем рядом. Сэди поднимает на нее взгляд, и Белль вдруг развязно подмигивает ей. На короткую секунду Сэди аж рот открывает от такой наглости и сжимает руку в кулак, думая, что надо бы прямо сейчас просто-напросто вырубить ее, чтобы не отвлекала и голову не морочила, — но опаздывает всего на мгновение. 

Резкий удар лбом в висок — перед глазами темнеет, и Сэди теряет сознание. 

«Блядь», — только и успевает подумать она.

*

В сознание ее возвращают шлепки по лицу. Белль сидит на ней верхом, и Сэди не может даже пошевелиться: руки и ноги связаны, не хуже, чем она сама провернула прошлым вечером, и бедра крепко прижаты к земле.

— Не на ту напала, — улыбается ей Белль и снова подмигивает — вульгарно, грязно, аж рот открыв. 

Голова от удара все еще кружится, и, кажется, в волосах спеклась кровь, но хуже всего другое. 

— Развяжи меня, — рычит Сэди, пытаясь высвободиться. 

— Еще чего! — хохочет Белль, а потом достает из глубокого кармана платья размочаленную пачку дешевых сигарет и закуривает. Она тонкой струйкой выпускает дым изо рта, насмешливо наблюдая, как Сэди изо всех сил бесится, извиваясь под ней и пытаясь вытащить из пут затекшие под поясницей руки. — Эй, потише там, вывихнешь еще себе чего. 

— С чего это такая забота, — выплевывает Сэди. — Добилась своего, ну и проваливай к черту! — Ко всему прочему Сэди злится не только из-за того, что находится в таком унизительном положении; ведь она считала себя одним из лучших охотников за головами. Ей до чертиков обидно, что она посчитала себя достойной поймать не абы кого, а саму Черную Белль — к которой испытывает... чуть больше интереса, чем к прочим. Эта крохотная мысль молнией проносится в мозгу, и Сэди трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать ее.

— Ну не могу же я просто взять и уйти, не забрав причитающуюся мне награду за поимку, а? — Она опускается вперед и проводит сухими пальцами по ее щеке, и Сэди дергается, пытаясь укусить ее — но только зубы клацают в воздухе. — А ты миленькая. Но слишком молодая, чтобы понимать, как здесь все устроено. 

Сэди недовольно сопит, но ничего ей не отвечает. Тысячу раз уже она слышала, то о том, что слишком молодая, то о том, что женщина в не женском промысле. Но вот как устроено, она как раз понимает прекрасно — на каждого ловца найдется свой ловец, и тогда уже бежать, сверкая пятками, будешь ты. Если, конечно, успеешь. 

Только вот каждое живое существо упорно продолжает считать, что этот момент никогда не настанет. 

Сэди тоже попалась на эту удочку. И слава богу, что именно с Белль, а не с кем-то другим, иначе... 

Впрочем, еще неизвестно, что хуже.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — хрипло вскрикивает она, когда та принимается расстегивать ремни ее джинс: Сэди всегда носила два, потому что купленные в Роудсе джинсы ей не по размеру и не по крою. — Не смей трогать меня, ведьма! 

— Как славно ты запела, дикарка! Как кидать на меня лассо, возить мордой по земле, связывать веревками, и, да-да, трогать, — это можно, а как к тебе притронешься — так сразу «не сметь»! Нет уж, милая, — она дергает ее великоватые мужские джинсы вниз, оставив едва прикрытым разве что лобок, и Сэди чувствует, как в голую задницу тут же впиваются какие-то мелкие камушки. — Так не пойдет. — На этих словах она приподнимается и, едва Сэди успевает что-либо сделать, словно мешок с картошкой переворачивает ее на живот. 

Теперь давится пылью уже Сэди. Она рычит в землю, едва не кусая ее зубами от злости. 

— Сука, — только и выплевывает Сэди, потому что от бешенства слова уже не очень хотят складываться во что-то вменяемое. 

— О да, и еще какая, — смеется Белль, и ее смех похож больше на воронье карканье, чем на что-то человеческое. — Думать нужно было, на кого идешь, может, и не рискнула бы, — Белль стягивает ее брюки сзади, полностью обнажая задницу.

Ощутив контраст разгоряченного тела и нежного ветерка по коже, Сэди понимает, что так крепко сжимала связанные бедра, что... «Блядь», — еле внятно сквозь зубы повторяет она. Она снова и снова безуспешно пытается как-то выползти, вывернуться из-под сидящей на ней Белль, но получается только беспомощно дергаться и извиваться на месте, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Что странно — так это то, что веревки совсем не впиваются; она почти не чувствует их, если не пытается безуспешно порвать одной только силой мышц. 

Белль проводит ладонью по ее заду, и Сэди зажмуривается. Подкатывает какая-то тошнота — только вот между ног становится разве что не еще жарче. Она утыкается лбом в землю и издает какой-то невнятный звук — то ли стон, то ли рык, то ли черт знает что, и тошнота приобретает отчетливый привкус стыда. Никогда с ней такого не было — если бы хоть одна тварь попробовала прикоснуться к ней, или уж тем более взять силой, то мигом бы поймала печенью лезвие ножа. Если бы хоть одна тварь мужского пола...

Но Белль не...

— Да ты уже вся мокрая, — вовсе даже не удивленно произносит Белль, мазнув двумя пальцами между ноющих складок. 

— Заткнись, — выплевывает Сэди, и в ответ слышит только смешок. 

— Заткнусь, если прекратишь вертеться, как полоумная, — Белль несильно шлепает ее по ягодице. 

Сэди вздрагивает от неожиданности. Кровь приливает к коже, и внутри нее борются теперь два чудовищных но равных в своей силе желания — необходимость выпутаться из ситуации и отчаянная нужда сбросить то сладкое, невыносимо томящееся между ног желание, возникшее против всех возможных рациональных причин. Но бежать некуда: значит, придется играть по правилам противника. 

Сэди прикусывает губу, столкнувшись внутри себя с отвратительным удовлетворением от этого обстоятельства. А еще — из-за едва не вырвавшегося стона и желания податься назад, чтобы Белль снова коснулась ее. 

— Пошла нахуй, — задыхаясь от собственного возбуждения, рычит она. 

— Нет, я лучше в пизду, — хохочет Белль собственной совсем не остроумной и даже вульгарной шутке, за которую Сэди хочется дать ей по морде — и, не церемонясь и не встречая особого сопротивления (пусть Сэди и сжимается как может, чтобы не позволить ей ни черта), просовывает два пальца внутрь, тут же утыкаясь туда, где сейчас ей так нужно (или не нужно) еще. Вторая рука ложится ей на ягодицу, отводит в сторону, и Белль касается большим пальцем сладко набухшего бугорка между складок.

— Блядь, — выгибается Сэди. Перед глазами вспыхивают звезды, до того сильно она жмурится; или это от острого удовольствия, прошившего ее насквозь от щели до самого горла. 

А потом Белль начинает двигать пальцами туда-сюда, вперед-назад, как будто щетка чистит дуло револьвера — и Сэди уже не может не хрипеть. Умелые руки делают все как надо, и горячее удовольствие подкатывает очень быстро. В голове становится как-то совсем пусто, без единой мысли, и только дурацкие запахи впиваются в нос, а неприветливая земля Нью Остина — в кожу. 

— Вот и славно, что заткнулась, любо-дорого смотреть на тебя такую, — приговаривает Белль, но Сэди слышит ее как сквозь туман и не слишком понимает смысла слов. Понимала бы — порвала бы ее на куски. Но сейчас есть только тугая сладкая волна, которая все ближе и ближе, и... — мягкую и податливую. Совсем не такую дерзкую, а? 

Сэди мычит что-то нечленораздельное в ответ. 

Белль с размаху звонко шлепает ее по заду — и она тут же кончает, как будто посреди ясного утра накрывает темным покрывалом, усеянным яркими вспышками всех звезд разом на черноте ночного небосклона.

*

Она снова приходит в себя. Вокруг все то же самое утро — должно быть, она отключилась на всего ничего. Вместе с ясным сознанием приходит и понимание произошедшего — а вместе с ним и новая волна злости. На Белль, на себя. На полную какую-то хрень, которая происходит теперь с ней.

Сэди присаживается на сухой земле, разминая плечи. Она больше не связана — и какое же удовольствие распрямить наконец ноги, сладко потянуться... Истома расползается приятной негой по телу — от низа живота вверх и по ногам, и Сэди позволяет себе насладиться этим недолгим ощущением. 

Совсем недолго. 

Ведь Белль и след простыл.

А потом она свистит своему мустангу, застегивает джинсы, перекладывает парные пистолеты в кобуру на поясе и запрыгивает в седло. 

Ух и достанется же старой ведьме теперь втридорога.


End file.
